The Alices of Human Sacrifice
by Finitewo
Summary: A little dream wishes to have people dream about it. Not wanting to disappear it starts to trap people in it. "I will make humans become lost in me, giving birth to a new world." based off of Alice of Human Sacrifice rated T for character death and gore
1. The Dream

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

No one knows me.

No one has dreamt of me.

I don't want to disappear.

How do I become known?

How do I make humans dream of me?

Think.

Think.

I know.

I will trap them here.

They will be lost.

They can make their own world here.

This is a perfect idea.

* * *

 **I wanted to make a fanfic off a song. This is it. Alice of Human Sacrifice. I don't know why a chose a song that creeped my sister out. I just made the first one that came to mind.**


	2. Spade

**This is my intrepretion of the song. Don't judge me.**

* * *

 **Meiko**

I had a sword in my hand. Protector of this "wonderland." Geez. I'm so lost. I'm pretty sure I've spent the last seven hours wandering around this place. Through forests and little towns here and there. I was supposed to be a warrior who protected the people here. "Where am I!" I shouted to the world. No response. Of course. I was in a forest. "This place is driving me insane." I muttered. Great the first thing that happens when you start to go crazy. You start talking to yourself. "If this is a dream and dive slept for a whole day, I'll be pissed. I have a job that I can't be late for or else the boss will go ballistic."

After wandering around aimlessly for days I sat down to take a break. I looked around the forest. Nothing special about this one, just like all the others- filled with trees and to her things that you would find- but this one seemed more sinister. It was darker. Less light peeked through the branches and leaves. Now that I think about it I haven't had anything to eat since I first arrived here. I stood up and looked around to find the direction I had come from.

"Damn why didn't I mark the trees of ground every once and a while. That would have made getting out so much easier. I picked some random direction and started off. "I think I'm losing my sanity." I said. Light! Quickening my pace I hurried to the as source of the light. A town! I found a small in to stay for the night and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I decided to venture out into the woods again. Taking my sword and dragging it along the ground so that it made a path from where I started to where I stopped was making things easier. A small light emitted from somewhere. It was faint but looked like it was made by a small animal or something. I walked closer to it. Poof! It disappeared. Where did it go? I turned around and went back out. The little thing was creeping me out. I had gotten a good glimpse of it so I knew what it looked like. It was small and white. There were two black spots for eyes and a large grin. What was that thing? "What are you?" I asked it. It didn't say anything. It just kept smiling and staring at me. In a flash it disappeared leaving me in the forest. Ugh. Is it that hard to answer one question? I took my sword ready to attack something. Why was I expecting an attack?

Once I got back to the village I went up to the first person I saw and I cut them down. They fell to the ground with the lovely color red blooming across their chest. I cut down many more people men and women alike with no mercy. Soon enough the whole town was empty. No chatter, no footsteps, no animal noises, nothing it was silent. My sword was covered in red along with small splotches on my dress.

Many weeks later I had done that to many more towns. I traveled through a forest to get to another and saw a lot of people ahead. **[1]** So they want to die so badly, well they're gonna get it. I charged and so did they. That was when a noticed that they all ahd some sort of thing that could kill. I swung my sword wildly and cut down many people. Before eventually I got tired. I was cut down too. I lay there with a bright red color of my own.

As my vision blurred the people left leaving me in the dark. I got tired and fell asleep on the grass.

* * *

"Have you heard the insane swordswoman has died. The nearby village reported that they finally took her down."

"Why was she so crazy? She protected many people before."

"I'm not sure but I heard there's this singer that's been traveling around for a while. Before she went you know. Let's go and see him, he's coming today."

* * *

 **[1]** I didn't know what to do for Meiko so this is what I came up with.

 **The video is the one where I got the ideas for some things. The** **video.** /watch?v=MMQmTIp6SRk I hope that people can understand what website this is from

 **Basically that video I based this story off of.**

 **I hope you liked the part. I added this part at almost 1 in the morning. I need some sleep.**


	3. Diamond

**If I haven't said it before I'll say it now.**

I **don't own Vocaloid**

 **Kaito**

Many people have gathered from the town to hear my singing. I liked that they enjoyed it. They would hear all of my song one song. People loved it. It drove them mad. Quite literally too. I was going to some towns to find them deserted. The people and animals were dead. Dark red was everywhere. I had heard of the swordsman that went berserk so it must have been her doing. The less people there are that means there are less to hear my song.

I have hear descriptions of my song through rumors and other things. I enjoy learnings about what other people think of my singing. Some have called it enchanting, others amazing, a spectacular work of art. It makes me happy to know that they like it. Now to keep going and spreading all of these notes throughout this world.

I wanderd to a new part of Wonderland a place where all of the people were happy and going about their lives like nothing has happened. Did they know about what I've been doing to all of the other towns? I stepped up onto the side of the fountain in town square and called out. "For anyone who would like to hear my song gather round!" I noticed many young and old came and stood around the square. I started to sing about many things. Hidden behind all of the pretty notes people heard was the insanity of it. It drove people mad. After I finished it was pure insanity. I loved it.

As I left the town a strange thing appeared in my path. It was small and white with black here and there. And as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

During the following days more and more towns became corrupt. The strange thing didn't show up once during that time. During one of my performances a man stepped up to me. He had a look of a crazy man. The man held a gun up to my head and fired. A beautiful red rose blossomed. I slowly fell until I hit the cobblestone ground. As I slowly lost consciousness everyone around me were coming back to their senses. "I guess this is the end." I muttered.

* * *

"Have you heard? There is a princess now ruling over Wonderland."

"I have. She's a gem. The prettiest I've ever seen before. Hopefully her fate isn't the same as our protector or the singer. You know he recently passed away. An insane man shot him."

"Oh, I want to see her majesty now."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. I was busy. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Honestly** **I didn't know how to do the whole Kaito gets shot thing so there. I know it isn't where he shoots himself. I don't care. It's my story.**


	4. Clubs

**Miku**

I walked into the throne room and everyone bowed before me. Ah, I love this. Everyone awaiting my command. "You may rise." I said. I messed with my dress a bit until it didn't feel weird sitting on folds and wrinkles. Two guards and a man came up to me. "Your highness this insane man went and shot another a few towns away from here. What should I do with him?" the one on the left asked. "Put him in prison. Murder is a serious crime regardless of their sanity.

"Please, your highness. I didn't mean to. This weird glowing black and white thing made me." the man said. "I don't want to hear it." I said and waved my guards away. "No! Please! I'm innocent!" "Sir, you murdered a well known and famous singer. There is no forgiveness."

I made my way into my room, the place I had woken up in. I woke up in a palace with guards, maids and butlers that all waited for me hand and foot. I had always wanted to be a princess.

I turned to my mirror. A ball was arranged and I needed to get ready. My green and white dress wasn't fit for the occasion. One of my maids pulled a dress from the wardrobe and helped me into it. It was red satin with black trim. My hair was pulled up into my twiltails with a crown placed on my head.

I looked into the mirror and noticed a little white humanoid thing behind me. It was two black eyes and a wide smile. The thing the man was talking about. I turned to face it. It grinned at me and disappeared in a flash of white.

The party was amazing. Many noble people attended the party. Even some children who explored the so-called wonderland. They told their adventures to the visitors who were dazzled by the discoveries of magical forests, giant lakes that could have been classified as seas and rare creatures.

After the party, I flopped down on my bed in my pyjamas. The little thing was still invading my thoughts. I turned my head to look in the mirror. The person I was not me. It was a hidious person. I was horrified. "I look hidious." I cried.

Overtime I hid from the citizens of my city and everyone in the palace. They couldn't see me. I ruled from my room. My kinder rule was replaced by harsh rules and absolutely no tolerance of anyone who tried to defy my rule. "Crush the resistance then kill the leader of this." I told the head of the army. "Yes ma'am."

The townsfolk rallied up and quickly overtook everything I controlled. "Please spare me. I-I don't know what came over me. I-It was this thing. THis white thing with a wide grin." I pleaded.

"You deserve no mercy. You killed many innocent lives. Children, women and nuns, priests and monks died by your hands." the man said. He swung his sword and I died.

 **End of pov**

"The little princess died by the hands of her own people."

"Oh, I heard that she went a little bat crazy. She believed that she was hidious."

"Well, I guess there's nothing else to talk about. There's nothing interesting to talk about anymore."

* * *

 **I don't even know anymore. Miku in this chapter reminds me of Riliane.**


	5. Hearts

**Rin**

"Len, I found something else over here!" I shouted. "What is it?" Len ran over to where I was. "There." I pointed to the sword stuck in the ground. The hilt and blade covered in blood. "What's that from?" Len asked me. "Remember that the people in the last town we visited said that the protector of Wonderland died here. She went insane and killed a lot of people." I explained. "Oh."

Len walked over to it and tried to pull it out. "Get over here and help me sis." "Ugh, fine." I groaned and went over to help.

Eventually we got it out. "Why did we spend a good amout of our time trying to get this stupid sword out of the ground. We could have been exploring." I complained. "Well, I wanted to see it." "And you did. You didn't have to pull it out." We argued until nightfall.  
"Great. It's dark now and we don't even know how to get back." "We could always sleep out here." Len suggested. "No, I'm never sleeping out in the open like this. I'm heading back." I turned around and started going in the direction we came from. "Wait up!" Len called. "I don't want to be left here alone."  
 **Len**

As we were making our way back to the nearest town I noticed something intersting. It was a little glowing white thing. I reminded me of the little dolls Rin and I played with as a children. Almost. This one was creepy. It just stared at me. It flashed then vanished. I turned to see Rin wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Rin!" I called out into the darkness. "Rin, where are you!"

"I'm right here you dummy." Rin placed her hand on my shoulder. "You were just staring off into the woods and didn't move for a good minute. Are you ok?" "Y-yeah." The thing scared the crap out of me. "You can trust me. Can't you?" "I-I can it's just- nevermind." I said. "Let's get going."

As I slept the little thing haunted my dreams. It chased me around and said that RIn and I would never escape Wonderland. We would be trapped forever.

 **Rin**

Len was acting strange. Well, stranger than usual. We found the town where the best singer died and went to there the princess used to rule. We had gone to one of her parties and told stories to all of the rick folk there.

There was one place that we hadn't explored yet. The very edge of this wonderland. I dind't want to but Len insisted that we go see.

"Why do we have to? I dn't want to go so far away. There's nobody that far out." I whined as we walked along the apparent path. Few people had gone to the edge and none had returned.

"Well, we wanted to explore all of Wonderland so that's what we're doing, right?" Len asked. "Yeah, but I want to go places where people will actually come back from. No one has returned from the borders of Wonderland. Ever." I said. "Then we'll be the first." Len smiled. I swore I saw a light in his eyes that seemed unnatural.

After days and days of walking we finally reached the edge. "We're here!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, we are." Len said.

 **Len**

The edge of Wonderland. I smiled. The final place. Nobody returned and no one will. I lashed out at Rin.

My mind went blank and when I came to there was no one, no one alive. Rin was gone. The "wonderland" that we were exploring wasn't one at all. It was a trap. The three before us were stuck in it too. The little thing was evil. It trapped us in the world and wouldn't let us leave.

 **End of pov**

There's no one left.

No one wants to dream about me.

Well, except for this one here.

They'll like me.

I'll never disappear.

* * *

 **Whelp I'm done with this.**


End file.
